HamHams Go Insane!
by ArwenHermione
Summary: Hamtaro, Bijou, and Oxnard go to the park and meet the strangest hamsters ever seen. They are insane! Hamtaro takes them back to the Clubhouse. They explore the city with partners so they don't get lost. They end up becoming more than partners! Please R+R
1. Meeting the Hams

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, or any of the other Ham-Hams. However I do own most of the storyline, and Rose-Rose, Ham, and Pearls. DON'T USE THEM WITHOUT ASKING ME!!!! :) Just letting you know.  
  
Ham-Hams Go Insane!  
  
**Storyline**  
  
Hamtaro, Bijou, and Oxnard go to the park and meet the strangest hamsters they've ever seen! They are completely insane!  
  
((In the Clubhouse))  
  
Hamtaro: Hamha! Wanna go to the park with me?  
  
Oxnard: Um, okay. As long as we don't get in trouble.... (he shivers, and drops his sunflower seed) OH NO! I DROPPED MY SEED!!!! Where did it go? Help me, Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: Hif-hif..... (sniffs) It's right here, you goofy Ham!  
  
Oxnard: (blushes) Oh, thanks. Sorry about that.  
  
Bijou: In answer to your question, Hamtaro, I would looove to go to the park with you!  
  
Hamtaro: (blushes) Thanks. Ok, let's go guys!  
  
(the three Ham-Hams run to the park)  
  
((In the park))  
  
Hamtaro: Hey, who are those strange Hams over there?  
  
Bijou: I don't know. Maybe we should introduce ourselves. Then we'll find out.  
  
Oxnard: You sure have good ideas, Bijou! I am always up for a chance to make new friends.... even though I usually goof up and make a fool of myself....  
  
Hamtaro: Oh, don't be silly, Oxnard! Now, let's go meet them!  
  
(they all walk up casually to the group of Hams)  
  
Hamtaro: Um, hi!  
  
(there are three Hams: two girls and a boy. The boy is black with a few random white spots. He carries a backpack of some sort. The girls appear to be twin hamsters. The both are pure brown with green eyes and purple hair ribbons. One carries a flower. The other carries nothing but seems to be humming to herself.)  
  
(the Ham with the flower looks over at Hamtaro)  
  
Hamster with flower: Yes?  
  
Hamtaro: Hi, I'm Hamtaro! This is Oxnard. (oxnards waves) and Bijou. (bijou nods). Are you from around here?  
  
Hamster with flower: Used to be. Then our owners got rid of us. Now we're field Hams! I'm Rose-Rose.  
  
Hamtaro: Nice to meet you. Who are the other two?  
  
Rose-Rose: This is my twin sister, Pearls. The other one is my brother, Ham.  
  
Pearls: (stops humming. looks up) WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?  
  
Rose-Rose: Calm down, sis. I was just introducing you.   
  
Bijou: Not to be mean or anything, but what's with her?  
  
Rose-Rose: She's paranoid. Doesn't surprise me. Our owner just dumped us off at the side of the road. Then, we were attacked by a cat and narrowly escaped. Then, we found our way back to our favorite park and have lived here since!  
  
Pearls: I hope you're happy.   
  
Rose-Rose: About what?  
  
Pearls: (continues humming to herself)  
  
Rose-Rose: Hif-hif! I SMELL SUNFLOWER SEEDS!!!!!! HUNGRY!!!! OH SO HUNGRY!!!!! (she takes a bite out of her flower.)  
  
Hamtaro: (whispers to Oxnard) You better hide your seed.  
  
Oxnard: (whispers) Yeah, I don't think these Hams are exactly all there in the head, if you know what I mean....  
  
Ham: Excuse me, guys. I apologize for my sisters. That incident really bothered them. Didn't bother me, though!  
  
Hamtaro: Why is that?  
  
Ham: I'm to young to remember it!  
  
Hamtaro: So, it looks like you're in charge here.  
  
Ham: Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Hamtaro: Wanna be Ham-Hams? I think we can help your sisters out. Our Boss is a field Ham.  
  
Ham: Sure. Do you have a Clubhouse?  
  
Hamtaro: Yeah! Wanna see it?  
  
Ham: Sure.  
  
Hamtaro: Follow me!  
  
(they run to the clubhouse. Pearls didn't want to go, and put up a fight. Ham dragged her along.)  
  
((Back at the Clubhouse))  
  
Hamtaro: Boss? Boss? Are you around?  
  
Boss: Right here.  
  
Hamtaro: We found some other field Hams, like you! Can they be Ham-Hams!  
  
Boss: Sure.   
  
Ham: Hi, I'm Ham. These are my sisters, Pearls and Rose-Rose. They are a little insane.   
  
Boss: Okay, thanks for the warning. 


	2. Clubhouse Couples?

Boss: Welcome to the Clubhouse. You may live here if you'd like.  
  
Ham: Thanks.  
  
Snoozer: Zuzuzu..... Field Hams...... Zuzuzu.....  
  
Ham: Who is that?  
  
Boss: Oh, that's just Snoozer. He's almost always asleep. You won't be hearing much from him.  
  
Boss: Anyway, I'm a field Ham, too.  
  
Rose-Rose: Grrr.... we're the only GOOD field Hams...  
  
Ham: (using a sickeningly sweet tone of voice) Rosie, this nice Ham is going to help us. You better not insult him.  
  
Rose-Rose: Ok. I won't. (looks around)  
  
Ham: Where are all of the other Ham-Hams?  
  
Boss: Out. I actually don't know where any of them are.  
  
Hamtaro: I do. I'll go get them.  
  
(Hamtaro runs out of the Clubhouse. About twenty minutes later, he runs inside, out of breath, with every Ham-Ham trailing behind him.)  
  
Boss: Good work, Hamtaro!  
  
Hamtaro: (breathing heavily) Thanks...... Boss......  
  
Bijou: Don't you think it's wise to introduce the new Ham-Hams, Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro: Everyone, this is Rose-Rose, Ham, and Pearls. They're field Hams! (he starts whispering) Rose-Rose and Pearls are a little crazy, so be extra nice to them, ok?  
  
(All of the Hamsters nod in approval.)  
  
Ham: Now, introduce them to us!  
  
Hamtaro: Okay, this is Cappy. He likes hats. A lot.  
  
Cappy: I love my hat!  
  
Ham: Hi Cappy.  
  
Hamtaro: This is Maxwell. He's very smart.  
  
Maxwell: I've done a lot of research on field Hams!  
  
Ham: Pleased to meet you.  
  
Hamtaro: These are the twin Hams, Sandy and Stan.  
  
Sandy: Oh, are Rose-Rose and Pearls twins, too?  
  
Ham: Yes, they are.  
  
Stan: (turns to Pearls) Hi, there, sweet thing!  
  
Sandy: Stan, NOT NOW!!!  
  
Ham: It's a pleasure meeting you.  
  
Hamtaro: This is Panda.  
  
Panda: Hamha, new Hams!  
  
Ham: Hamha?   
  
Panda: It's Ham-Chat for Hi! You have to learn Ham-Chat if you want to be a Ham-Ham!  
  
Ham: Oh, Hamha.  
  
Pearls: Look, we don't have a lot of time. Just tell us their names, or I'll bite your head!  
  
Hamtaro: Ok, I better do what she says. The rest are Pashmina, Penelope, Jingle, Dexter, and Howdy.  
  
Ham: Pleased to meet all of you!  
  
Boss: Ok, introductions are over. What do we want to do now?  
  
Hamtaro: Let's show them the city!  
  
Boss: Haven't they already seen it?  
  
Ham: No, we have spent most of our lives in the park.  
  
Boss: Okay, but I'm not coming with you. And you can't expect Snoozer to go. Penelope better stay, too. And, there are going to be a lot of you.  
  
Hamtaro: Okay, then we better assign partners so nobody gets lost. Let's let the new Hams choose first. Who do you guys want as partners?  
  
Pearls: Stan! Please, Stan! Stan!  
  
Stan: Sure, sweet thing. I'll be your partner.  
  
(Pearls giggles.)  
  
Rose-Rose: I want Cappy!  
  
Cappy: Okay. I can handle this.  
  
Rose-Rose: You sure are a cute Ham.  
  
(Cappy blushes just as Rose-Rose kisses him on the cheek)  
  
Cappy: Um, you're cute too, Rose-Rose. May I call you Rosie?  
  
Rose-Rose: Of course you can!   
  
Cappy: Good. Rosie, you sure are nice.  
  
Rosie: Thanks.  
  
Ham: I'll take the lovely Sandy for my partner.  
  
Sandy: (blushes) You know, you're pretty cute yourself.  
  
Ham: Um, thanks.   
  
(Sandy hugs Ham.)  
  
Ham: Um, thanks for being my partner.  
  
Sandy: No problem! (She winks)  
  
Hamtaro: Now, the rest of us have to have partners, too.  
  
Bijou: I pick you, Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro: Thanks, Bijou.  
  
Pashmina: Jingle, how about it?  
  
Jingle: Sure.  
  
(Oxnard, Howdy, Panda, Dexter and Maxwell look around. There were no girls left for them to be partners with.)  
  
Oxnard: Do we really want to go if we don't have a girl partner?  
  
Howdy, Panda, Dexter, Maxwell: No!  
  
(They all go and sit down near Boss, Snoozer, and Penelope.)  
  
Hamtaro: Now, how many of us are there?  
  
Ham: Ten Hams, five couples! (He winks at Sandy) (Sandy kisses him on the cheek.)  
  
Bijou: C'mon, Hamtaro, let's go! 


End file.
